Insulated magnet wires are primarily used to form coils that create magnetic fields within electrical devices. The majority of these magnet wires have electrical insulation which is bonded to the conductor. This bonded insulation provides toughness to the coated wire but does present other problems.
In use it is necessary to strip the insulation from the wire, for example to connect the wire to the source of electrical energy or to additional electrical components. The added costs and labor to remove this material is tolerated by users because of the desirable toughness imparted to the wires by the bonded coating.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art, is an insulated conductor which provides the required electrical and physical properties, but is readily removable in use.